


Digno sucesor

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Hugo llega tarde por enésima vez a su clase de objetos muggles y siente los celos de sus compañeros.





	Digno sucesor

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Un joven pelirrojo de cabellos alborotados entraba por ella, con la respiración agitada.

—Weasley —dijo con voz tosca el profesor—. Llegas tarde. Otra vez.

El muchacho respiraba con dificultad y se dirigió a su pupitre silenciosamente.

—Sabes que puedes venir apariciéndote, ¿no?

—Lo sé, profesor —contestó entrecortadamente—, pero usted dijo que no se podía usar magia en el aula.

El profesor alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y se frotó las sientes.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Weasley, dentro del aula. Pero más allá de la puerta no lo es.

El joven se secó un poco el sudor de la frente, asintiendo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez, profesor Harris.

—Como castigo, hoy te toca exponer el primero.

Hugo se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, no le importaba, puesto que era el único de la clase que sabía lo que hacía sin apenas estudiar.

—Muy bien, Weasley —comenzó a decir el profesor Harris, mientras señalaba la pantalla del monitor—, ¿me podría explicar qué es este objeto?

—Una fotocopiadora —contestó el joven pelirrojo.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Para hacer fotocopias.

—¿Y qué son las fotocopias?

—Pues… —Hugo se revolvió el cabello, pensativo—. Copias de documentos o cualquier otro papel…

—Suficiente —resopló el profesor—. ¿Y esto?

—Una lavadora. Sirve para lavar la ropa —se adelantó a decir Hugo.

—Bien, Weasley. Puede sentarse.

Hugo regresó a su pupitre.

—Eso es trampa, empollón —murmuró el chico que había a su lado, lanzándole una bola de papel; deshizo el trozo de papel y pudo leer la palabra «tramposo» en mayúsculas.

No era culpa suya tener que hacer aquel curso. Si por él fuera, no tendría que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra. Las cosas habían cambiado y ahora pedían estudios para todo.

—Cierra el pico, Devon. Tú lo que tienes es envidia.

Devon bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, Madison —murmuró Hugo, poniéndose tan colorado como su cabello.

—No hay de qué. Yo creo que es una suerte que tus abuelos sean muggles.

—Sí, bueno. Aunque es por mi otro abuelo, el que no lo es, por lo que estoy aquí.

Madison asintió y le sonrió.

—Tu abuelo tiene suerte de tener un nieto como tú. Seguro que eres un digno sucesor para él.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Se sonrojó tanto que a Madison le entró la risa.

—Seguro que es un gran hombre. Algún día podría conocerlo.

A Hugo le dio un vuelco al corazón. El chico más guapo de toda la clase, y del mundo entero, le estaba pidiendo que le presentara a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo.

—¡Claro! Cuando quieras, estará encantado de conocerte.

—¡Perfecto!

—Weasley, Myers, —interrumpió el profesor Harris—, como no os calléis, os vais fuera de la clase.

Pero a Hugo no le importó. Ahora más que nunca sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor del mundo.


End file.
